


Picking Up Where We Left Off

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fluff, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin returns from L.A. and takes Brian up on his offer; a post-season four drabble for "twistinside82".





	Picking Up Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_I never thought you were the letter writing type._ \-- "If I Wrote You", Dar Williams

* * *

Brian had never been one for fancy words or even small talk, so Justin knew not to expect much in the way of correspondence when he left for LA. But Brian could still surprise him, in ways that made him deliriously happy and rip-roaringly pissed off, and Justin just never quite knew how to react when it happened. 

Sometimes Brian hacked out a half-page e-mail at work, claiming something about a coffee break and not fooling Justin for a second. The hand-written letters were what really surprised him, though - never on fancy stationary or smelling of rose petals or potpourri, but filled with Brian's sparse handwriting and news of the life and love and family Justin had temporarily left behind.

When "Rage" had successfully premiered and Brett promised at least a year or so between sequels, Justin took Brian up on his proposition to move into the loft. "Christ, you have enough shit," Brian complained as they lugged the rest of the boxes in and surveyed the various containers now taking up space in the wide expanse of "their" home - containers leftover from Justin's days in the Taylor household, to spare things stashed at both Daphne's apartment and Debbie's. All here, now, and in a small corner, the stuff he'd brought back from California.

"Let's get this cleaned up," Brian tsked, popping open one of the post-LA-bound containers. He pulled out a sheaf of papers and paged through several of them, and Justin bit his lip, realizing that Brian had found his stash. "You kept them all?" Brian chided affectionately, matching Justin's grin with one of his own.

 

"I missed you, you asshole," Justin laughed, crossing the room to press a kiss to his lover's open mouth. Tongues snaked together and arms crossed; Justin made a half-hearted attempt to pull away after several moments - "cleaning, remember?" he gasped as Brian licked up the column of his neck.

"Later, when we actually need it," Brian rasped, tugging Justin towards the bed that, strategically, had been left unfettered with boxes.


End file.
